


From Russia with Love

by Apherion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I had feels okay?, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apherion/pseuds/Apherion
Summary: Picks up right at the end of Episode 12, when Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble. Please enjoy!

Viktor and Yurio wait for Yuuri, and Viktor is beside himself, seeing the now-shaggy, raven-haired man. When Yurio leaves because he has homework to complete (he's home schooled so he can dedicate his time to ice skating), Viktor and Yuuri walk side-by-side.  
"You really don't mind moving here?"  
"Not at all." Yuuri's smile is brilliant, and it makes Viktor's heart full. "You need to be by your coach, and I need to be by mine, so this much is what I can do." Viktor wraps an arm around Yuuri's shoulders as he takes them to his apartment. The look on Yuuri's face was perfect.  
"Sugena..."  
"What?"  
"Sorry, it's amazing. It's just like you," he beams, and Viktor pulls him into a tight hug.  
"Yuuri, I don't want you to get an apartment here. I..." He pulls back so he can see his face. "I want you to live here, with me and Makkachin."  
"What? I can't ask you to do that! I said I'd just crash here until I could get one."  
"Yuuri, I want you here."  
"I'd only be imposing on your hospitality! I really can't do that."  
"It's not an imposition. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want you here. I wouldn't have asked Yurio to help me."  
"Help you with what?"  
"You said you wanted to retire. I-I couldn't let you retire. I didn't want this to be over. I, god this is hard to say, you have brought wonder and amazement back to my life, Yuuri." He pauses for a moment before adding the rest, "I want you to be my boyfriend, not just my student. I want you to live here with me so I can see your face. I didn't want to ask this of you so soon, but I'm at my limit." Yuuri stares at him, and his jaw drops a little. His cheeks tinge red. "I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in but the fact remains that I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you."  
"How long?" Yuuri asks in a small voice, and Viktor lets go of him, his forefinger going to his lips.  
"Since the banquet two years ago." Yuuri's blush deepens.  
"Why though? I-I'm not anything special. I'm anxious and depressed and...and I have never been in a relationship before."  
"Yuuri--you're amazing. In a year, you went from being a loser to making the podium! In one year. You're incredible. You can command attention from everyone. You got me to see you."  
"I still don't know how! I'm not as good as you make me out to be!"  
"But you're that and more, Yuuri." Viktor takes Yuuri's hands in his, meeting his eyes. "I don't know if this will help you understand, but I love you. I never really thought about loving someone before you. I've been patient with you, but I need to be selfish now. I don't want you to ever be with anyone besides me. I don't want you thinking you can runaway because it's the easier option. I adore spending time with you. I don't ever want to be apart from you." Yuuri's eyes sparkle wetly at his words, the blush on his face crawling down his neck, and his hands tighten around Viktor's. Viktor can only imagine how stupid he looks to Yuuri.  
"Okay."  
"Okay what?" Yuuri sniffed a little.  
"Okay, I'll stay with you. I'll..." He swallows hard, Viktor sees how his throat moves from the motion. "I'll be your...b-boyfriend." He's really red, and his gaze drops to their hands. Viktor doesn't care that the man is embarrassed.  
"And you'll never go?" Yuuri doesn't speak, but he shakes his head. Viktor swallows heavily, too. "Little Yurio is going to be so jealous." Yuuri's head lifts up at that, his eyes are red with tears.  
"Why's that?" He asked thickly, trying not to cry. Viktor pulls him into a tight hug, and whispers into his ear,  
"Because Katsuki Yuuri is my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently experienced a lot of feels about defining relationships, and I wanted to share our patient, kind Viktor needing to define his relationship with Yuuri. And I love bashful, all-around virgin Yuuri lol


End file.
